


Live for Today

by ScoobyDoosGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Shuffle Challenge, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoobyDoosGirl/pseuds/ScoobyDoosGirl
Summary: Neville thinks about Luna.





	Live for Today

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song by The Grass Roots.

Neville Longbottom always admired his girlfriend Luna Lovegood. Even though all the terrible things that happened during the war, she never let it bother her. She was always living in the moment. Other people may have thought she was insane, but they didn't realize that by acting the way she did she was able to preserve her sanity and feeling that things would be okay. Other people were busy trying to change things and plan out their future. Neville knew he should be doing that as well, but all he wanted to do was live in the moment and love Luna.


End file.
